


Astrid's Diary Entry

by jonaht



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaht/pseuds/jonaht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid makes an entry about an average day in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrid's Diary Entry

Dear Diary, 

I don’t know whether to laugh or cry. I walked into the Harvard lab this morning to find Walter dissecting a man’s hand while licking an ice cream cone. I won’t bore you with the mini lecture I got about lactose. Yes, Walter, I did know that the word lactose comes from the Latin word lac for milk and is extracted from whey. I do know my Latin, thank you very much. ** Note to self, tattoo my name on his hand. ** Livie saved me from cleaning ice cream from out of the hand’s incision. She needed a run down on all automobiles from the 1920’s. The Alfa Romeo in particular. I have learned not to ask questions anymore. Peter bought me lunch!! I was just thanking him when Livie answered a call from Phillip. Have I mentioned he's the Boss. While they went running off who knows where I was left alone in the lab again. Well, unless you count Gene. **note to self, request the vet to send cleaners more often. ** Livie just called and asked me to decipher a code they found among some remains. Yay. I haven’t played around with cryptographic algorithms in way too long. I better get cracking. Walter will be here soon and will want me to catalogue or hold something for him while Livie stands over me waiting for the math breakdowns. In other words, it’s just another day in the office. Can’t wait for that bubble bath I promised myself quite some time ago.


End file.
